


Pilot

by Blue_in_Green



Series: The Office Which Kuroko Works At [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, Multi, Slice of Life, heavy hints of kagakuro midotaka murahimu and kise/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: “Tell us your name,” the cameraman says, “and whatever you do.”“Uh, hi, I’m Kagami Taiga and I've just recently signed on toThe Akashi Paper Companyas a sales associate,” Kagami says, “So I basically just… sell paper and—yeah.”
Series: The Office Which Kuroko Works At [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571968
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro/background for the office au series I've been trying to come up with ideas for... hope you enjoy^^

The camera crew was hard to get used, still is most of the time, and Kagami has to remember to stop himself from staring a couple times a day at least. _Just pretend they’re not here_ , Kuroko, his weird and quiet but oddly helpful new coworker had told him on his first day. But it’s been a week now, so Kagami’s not sure he’ll ever get used to it by this point.

One day, a cameraman motions him into a room he’s seen his coworkers enter and leave at seemingly random points throughout the day. Kagami’s heart beats faster as he realizes he’s about to find out what for.

“Sit there,” says the cameraman, pointing to a chair.

“Um, okay,” Kagami says and he stumbles into the seat and looks expectantly at the crew in front of him.

They explain the room, which is to be used as a sort of confessional for him and his coworkers or the “characters” they are “playing”. 

“And for this first one, just introduce yourself,” one of the cameramen says. 

“So I just—” Kagami tries.

“Tell us your name,” the cameraman says patiently, he probably gets this all the time, “and whatever you do.”

Kagami nods. He can do that. 

“Uh, hi, I’m Kagami Taiga and I've just recently signed on to _The Akashi Paper Company_ as a sales associate,” Kagami says awkwardly. “So I basically just… sell paper and—yeah.”

“How about your coworkers?” The cameraman prompts. 

“My coworkers? Uh,” Kagami says. He glances behind him, the window separating him and the rest of the office.

His coworkers were an odd bunch. It’s a relatively small office, nothing like the endless cubicles Kagami had expected from TV. In fact, there weren’t any walls between any of his coworkers, and that has certainly made for some… interesting observations.

Firstly, there was Midorima in finance, kind of an asshole, definitely a stick in the mud, with his grass green hair—that speaking of, the _whole_ office had crazy dyed hair. Not that Kagami has room to talk but he suspects the cause to be some sort of dare or bet and somehow Takao and Tatsuya were the only ones to come out unscathed but so far nobody’s willing to fess up—and then Aomine, also sales, total arrogant prick, who’s proclaimed Kagami his rival after he’d closed a particularly impressive deal. 

Then Akashi, the regional manager, who Kagami is absolutely terrified of but nobody else seems to notice the scissors he keeps in his back pocket.

There’s Murasakibara who, actually, Kagami doesn’t really know what he does, but he’s huge and purple and really lazy and Tatsuya has a thing for him that he vehemently denies but Kagami’s seen them flirt in front of the vending machines in the break room so he knows the stupid HR bullshit Tatsuya tries to protest with is fake.

Kise’s nice but also he’s kind of crazy and flirts with maybe two thirds of the office and that includes Akashi, who also maybe sort of flirts back but this only ever happens before 1pm because that’s when Kasamatsu from IT does random router and stability checks and Kise NEVER misses a chance to annoy him. 

The secretary, Takao, likes to be very informal with everyone and makes up personal nicknames and Kagami himself is Tai-chan now and… everyone just accepts that? Besides that Kagami thinks Takao is actually overqualified for his job but he seems content enough to direct calls and make eyes at Midorima and swoon whenever he throws his garbage in the trash that’s like 50 feet away that even Kagami is impressed by because that guy just. Never misses. 

Momoi, who’s public relations and has eyes that see through him and yeah Kagami can see how reporters would never ever get anything out of her but she’s also the only one who can make Aomine shut the fuck up—childhood friends, she had told Kagami, always have the best dirt—and Kagami respects that. 

And then there’s Kuroko, and he’s just—kind of weird. He’s nice and quiet and a little blunt most of the time but he’s always making these tiny comments that are super funny and Kagami has to stifle his laughter in the otherwise quiet workplace. His hair is light-blue and his eyes are a darker shade of blue and it contrasts nicely. Kagami thought he was an angel the first time he saw him—that, or a ghost. 

“My coworkers are alright,” Kagami decides, telling the camera, and, feeling suddenly adventurous, finishes with, “I think I’ll have fun working here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about knb with me [here](https://blue--in--green.tumblr.com/)


End file.
